Facing The Past
by iloveromance
Summary: When Abby Deveraux finds out that Jack raped her Aunt Kayla, it changes the Deveraux and Johnson families forever.
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang at Salem Elementary, signaling the end of another day. Abby Deveraux went to her locker and quickly shoved her books into her backpack.

She couldn't wait to get home to show her dad the story she had written. Her teacher, Mrs. Henderson said it was the best she'd ever read.

"Abby! Wait up!"

Abby turned to find her best friend Celia running toward her.

Breathless, Celia asked, "What's the rush?"

"I need to get home." Abby said. "My dad's waiting for me."  
"Well, can I at least walk home with you?" Celia asked.

Abby smiled. "Sure! Let's go!"

They were almost outside when suddenly Celia stopped.

"What now?" Abby asked.

"I forgot my homework!" Celia said.

Abby sighed with exasperation. Celia was forever forgetting her homework.  
"Okay, but hurry up!" Abby said, watching Celia run down the hallway.

Now alone, Abby stood watching the kids scurry this way and that. She bent over to tie her shoe but suddenly the contents of her backpack spilled onto the floor, narrowly missing her head. It was then that she realized that she hadn't bothered zipping it.

"Darn it!" she said angrily. "Why am I such a klutz? I wish I were more like my mom!"

Frustrated, she slid the backpack off of her shoulders and began gathering her books from the floor.

A group of sixth graders congregated in the hallway, apparently discussing something important.

Abby stared at them in amazement. What could be so interesting that they were staying after school to talk about it?

"Can you believe it?" one of the girls was asking. "How could someone do something like that?"

"He sure is a monster!" Another boy said. "What was his name again?"  
"Jack Deveraux, the owner of the Spectator."

At the sound of her father's name, Abby jerked her head to attention.

"Come on, Justine. Tell us what happened." A girl with red hair prompted.

Justine cleared her throat. "Okay, Amy. But _only_ people in this group can know about it. And you _didn't_ hear it from me!"

The group nodded in agreement.

Curious, Abby moved closer, trying hard to stay hidden.

"Jack Deveraux raped someone." Justine said.

Abby could hear gasps coming from the kids.

"Oh my God!" Amy exclaimed. "Who did he rape?"  
When Justine looked around to make sure no one was listening, Abby ducked behind a row of lockers.

"Okay... here goes nothing." Justine said.

The group was listening intently.

"Kayla Johnson."

Abby was stunned. She had no idea what they were talking about, but it must be pretty bad, judging from their secrecy.

What did her dad and Aunt Kayla have to do with it?  
She had to find out, even if it meant making the kids angry.

Timidly, she walked toward the group and tapped Justine on the shoulder.

Justine whirled around, giving Abby a look of disgust.

"What do you want, Brat?" She asked, causing the kids to laugh.

Hurt by the teasing, but determined to understand, Abby swallowed hard.

"Um, I just heard you talking and I was just wondering... what does _rape_ mean?"

The kids exchanged glances and then exploded with laughter.

"Oh my God, you can't be serious!" Justine laughed. "What grade are you in? Kindergarten?"

Abby immediately felt like a fool. She hated being made fun of.

"No." She said, looking down at her feet. "I'm a second-grader."

Justine scoffed. "Oh, well... that explains it then. Second graders are so stupid!"  
Even though the curiosity was killing her, Abby decided it was best to walk away.

"Hey kid!" Justine yelled, causing Abby to turn around. "Do you want to know or not?"

Justine looked over at the group. "Should we tell her?"  
A boy pushed his way toward Abby. "_I'll_ explain it to her."

Justine laughed. "Don't use big words, Tommy. The little baby may not understand!"  
Again the kids erupted in hurtful laughter.

Suddenly, Abby was terrified of what she was about to hear.

Tommy walked toward Abby, standing so close it made her uncomfortable. He looked at the others for guidance, and then smiled when they nodded in agreement.

"Well, you see, Kid... Rape is... well, it's when a man wants to... um... hug or kiss a woman, but she doesn't want him to."

Again he looked to the group, smiling at their approving nods.  
_But was he really telling the truth?_

Abby was confused.

"What's the big deal?" she asked. "All the woman has to say is _no_. Sometimes my mommy says she has a headache when-."

"That doesn't matter." Tommy said, abruptly cutting her off.

"If the man doesn't like her answer or he gets mad enough, then he forces her to do what he wants. And sometimes he will even beat the woman up! When Jack raped Kayla, she had bruises all over her! Boy was her husband mad!"

_Uncle Steve was involved, too?_

Abby's eyes widened. Never in a million years did she dream that this was possible. Her father was perfect in every way. He'd never hurt anyone.

"How do you know about this?" She asked Tommy.

"Oh come on, Stupid!" Justin scoffed. "Everyone knows about Jack Deveraux raping Kayla Johnson! Are you from outer space or something?"

The insult brought even more laughter.

Sadly, Abby turned and walked away.

"No..." She said to no one in particular.

"Come on guys, let's go." Justine said.

Abby watched as Justine and the others walked out of the school.

She had to know more.

"Wait!" She called to the group, knowing they wouldn't bother answering.

She slumped against the wall of lockers, and lowered herself to the floor. There was just no way this was true. Her dad would never hurt anyone, especially her Aunt Kayla.

Suddenly, she had a horrible thought:

_Daddy gets mad sometimes... What if one day he gets __**really**__ mad and beats me up, too? Or my mom?  
_She buried her face in her hands, numb with fear.

"Abby!"

She jerked her head up to see Celia standing in front of her. "I've been trying to talk to you for five minutes! Are you ready? I thought you had to get home to your dad!"

"Oh..." Abby said, remembering the excitement she felt just a few minutes earlier. "I do... It's just..."

"Well, come on!" Celia said, pulling Abby by the arm. "Let's go home."

As she walked home from school, Abby's fears grew. She finally reached her front door, but couldn't stop her hand from shaking as she inserted her key into the lock.

_Please, don't let him be home... Please, don't let him be home..._

Slowly she pushed the door open, and almost immediately her father stepped into the doorway. The mere sight of him terrified her. On any other day, she would have run into his outstretched arms as he enveloped her into one of his huge hugs.

Instead, she was frozen with fear.

Jack seemed not to notice, but instead smiled at his daughter.

"How's my beautiful Princess this afternoon?" he asked.  
He reached for her but she pulled away.

"Abby?"

"I'm not your Princess!" Abby yelled, as she rushed past him and ran up the stairs.

Seconds later, her bedroom door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stood in confusion, staring at the empty staircase, turning to see Jennifer beside him. "What was that all about?" Jennifer asked.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen her like this. She wouldn't even come near me."  
Jennifer smiled and took Jack in her arms. "Oh Sweetie, I'm sure she just had a bad day. Maybe she needs to be alone."

"I guess you're right." Jack said, kissing her.

"Of course I'm right." Jennifer smiled. "Abigail loves you and so do I."

"And I love you..." Jack said, pulling his wife into a passionate embrace.

(Abby's room)

Abby threw her backpack onto the floor and flopped herself onto the bed, trying to make sense of what Justine and Tommy had told her at school.

Tears filled her eyes when she picked up the photograph of her parents that sat on her dresser. Her fingers trembled as she stroked the smooth wooden frame.

Daddy, you didn't really hurt Aunt Kayla, did you?

_It can't be true... It just can't..._

(Later that evening)

"Abby! Dinner!" Jack called to his daughter.  
Slowly, Abby opened the door catching the heavenly aroma of her favorite dish as it wafted through the house.

"There's my beautiful Abigail!" Jack said with a smile as Abby entered the kitchen. "How is the future Editor-In Chief of _The Spectator_?"

Jennifer laughed. "Jack! Abby doesn't have to be a journalist if she doesn't want to. Right, Abby?"  
Abby ignored her mother and began setting the table.

Jack and Jennifer exchanged surprised glances.  
"Well! Isn't this wonderful?" Jennifer exclaimed.

"I usually have to beg, and sometimes threaten, to get you to set the table, Abby."

"Our daughter is growing up, Miss Horton." Jack said proudly.

When the table was set, Abby and Jack sat down. Jack smiled when Jennifer brought over the freshly baked casserole.

"Mmmm! Boy does that smell good!" Jack said. "I hope this isn't green tuna-noodle casserole." He whispered.

"Jack!" Jennifer said, laughing. "That's a terrible thing to say! What would Jo think?"

Jack picked up his fork. "All right, Abby. This is your mother's specialty, so dig in!"

Abby's mouth was watering for a taste of her favorite dish, watching her parents eat their meal.

"So Abby..." Jennifer asked. "How was school today?"

Abby sighed.

_Worse than you can ever imagine, Mom_.

"Fine." She answered. Usually she was very talkative, at the dinner table; always wanting her parents to know about something that happened at school.

Tonight, however, she was silent.

Her parents exchanged worried glances. They watched as Abby moved her food around on the plate, finally taking only one small bite.

"So, Jack..." Jennifer said to her husband. "How are things at the paper?"

Jack helped himself to more casserole.

"Splendidly, my love! Vern has finally agreed to do the story on the waterfront gangs."

"Oh Jack!" Jennifer said as she kissed him "I'm so happy for you!"

Jack touched his forehead to hers. "It would be an even better story if I had an assistant."

Jennifer looked at him sternly. "Jack, don't start that again. I'm perfectly happy doing freelance work for Adrian's magazine. In fact, I want to get Abby to write a story about Horrace."  
Jack almost chocked on his food. "The bintu-whatever it was?"  
"Binturong." Jennifer corrected.

"Are you insane?" Jack asked, incredulously.

"Jennifer, that thing bit me! I can just see it now... _Binturong bites newspaper owner. Story on Page 3."_

He waved his hand in the air for effect.

Jennifer laughed. "I'm sure Abby would leave that part out, wouldn't you, Honey?"  
They waited for a response, but none came.

"Are you okay, Abby?" Jennifer asked. "You've hardly touched your food."

"I'm not hungry." Abby replied.

Crestfallen, Jennifer looked at Jack.

"Oh... Okay. Well... in that case, go upstairs and finish your homework and then get ready for bed. Daddy and I will be up later to tuck you in."

Abby nodded and left the kitchen.

"What has gotten into her today?" Jack asked when Abby rushed up the stairs. "She loves your casserole. She usually asks for three, even four helpings."

"I don't know." Jennifer sighed. "Lately she's been having a bad time at school. I feel sorry for her, Jack. I want our daughter to have a better education than I did. I guess I'll talk to her teacher."

Jack kissed the top of Jennifer's head, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey... It's not so bad. Look how you turned out!"


	3. Chapter 3

Abby changed into her pajamas and tried to concentrate on her homework, but it was impossible. After several attempts, she put her books away and climbed into bed. She was almost asleep when there was a knock at her door.

"Abby?"

It was Daddy!

_Please, go away... Please, go away..._

_"_Abby, Honey? It's Daddy. Can I come in?" her daddy called through the door.

Abby could feel her heart beating faster. "Oh... Okay, Daddy." She said timidly.

Her daddy entered the room. "Well! All dressed and ready for bed! Would you like me to tuck you in?"  
"Where's Mom?" Abby asked.

"Well, Mom has an article to write for Aunt Adrienne, so I'll do the honors. She'll be in to check on you in a little while."

Butterflies were going crazy inside Abby's stomach, knowing she was going to be alone in her room with her daddy.

What if she made him mad?

When he walked over to her bed, she pulled the pink comforter closer to her body. Daddy smiled and tucked her in nice and tight.

"Well! Who do we have here?" He asked, picking up her favorite stuffed animal. Usually she loved this ritual; her daddy pretending that he didn't know who it was. He had given it to her when she was born, and she loved it with all her heart.

"That's Lambie". Abby said, wanting desperately to laugh like she always did at this game.

"Well, so it is. Goodnight, Lambie." Daddy said, handing her the much-loved lamb. Abigail took Lambie from him, and clutched it tightly.

Suddenly, Daddy sat down on the bed next to her. When he reached out to touch her hair, Abby flinched, causing him to draw back his hand.

"Is everything okay, Abigail?"

"Fine, Daddy."  
"School, okay?"  
"Yes, Daddy."

"Okay... well, if you need anything, let me know. I'm here for you always." Daddy said.

He leaned over to kiss her forehead but she shoved her body down under the comforter. She could see the surprise on his face, but she didn't know what to say.

"How about a hug for your old man?" He asked.

Slowly, Abby sat up, relieved when Daddy smiled. "That's my girl." He said.

He held out his arms and wrapped them tightly around her, not noticing that she sat perfectly still.

She closed her eyes, but suddenly images of Daddy hurting Aunt Kayla flashed through her head, and she was more afraid than ever before.

She began to squirm. "Stop, Daddy please! You're hurting me!" She screamed.

Immediately he let go of her, staring at her in stunned silence.

Mommy ran into the room. "Abby, what's wrong, Honey?"

Sobbing, Abby held out her arms, clinging to Mommy's embrace. Mommy held her tightly, rocking her back and forth. "What happened, Baby?"  
Abby continued to sob.

Jennifer turned to Jack. "What happened?"  
Jack swallowed hard. "I-I don't know. I just gave her a hug and she said I was hurting her."

"What?" Jennifer asked in disbelief.

"Abby, what happened?" Jennifer asked again.  
Abby buried her face in Jennifer's chest, sobbing harder than ever.  
"Shhh..." Jennifer whispered, trying to calm her daughter down. "No one's going to hurt you, Baby; especially Mommy or Daddy. We both love you so much, Sweetie."

She looked at her husband. "She's really scared, Jack. She's shaking."  
"Come here, Princess." Jack said, reaching out to his daughter.

"NO!" Abby screamed, causing Jack and Jennifer to exchange shocked glances.

"Okay, Okay. It's all right, Baby." Jennifer said, holding Abby even tighter. "Mommy's got you."

"Something's wrong." Jack said.

Jennifer hesitated.

"Oh no. She'll be fine. Something bad must have happened at school. I'll talk to Mrs. Henderson about it tomorrow."

Worry swept across Jack's face."Jennifer, I think it's something more serious."

Jennifer looked away, unable to fathom that something was causing her daughter such pain. She and Jack had worked so hard to protect Abby from the dangers of the world. Gently she laid Abby's head on her pillow, and covered her with the pink comforter.

"It's probably nothing." Jennifer said, wishing that were true.

Jack sighed. "Well, at least she's asleep." He bent down and gently kissed Abby's cheek. "Goodnight my little Princess."


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning, Beautiful." Jack said as Jennifer entered their bedroom.

"I was just checking on Abby." Jennifer replied.  
"Good thinking." Jack said. "How's she doing?"  
Jennifer walked over to the bed and sat down next to her husband.

"Sleeping soundly."

"Are you going to talk to her teacher?" Jack asked.

Jennifer sighed. "Yeah, um, I'll take Abby to school and try to get a few minutes with Mrs. Henderson. I sure hope there's nothing wrong."

Jack pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "So do I."  
"You think it's something serious, don't you?"

"Well, she's definitely not her usual self." Jack admitted.

"Jack, it's probably just a stage. All kids go through it. I'm sure it's nothing but a bad day at school."  
"You're her mother, Miss Horton. You know what's best for her." Jack said, kissing her cheek.

"Jack, we've been married forever and we have a daughter in school! How long are you going to keep calling me 'Miss Horton'?"

Jack thought for a minute. "Well, being that I've been doing it for so long, I'd say... forever."  
Jennifer laughed and playfully pushed Jack onto the pillows, kissing him feverishly. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Jack sang as he kissed Abby's cheek.

"Time for school."

Abby groaned and rolled over. "I don't want to go to school."  
Jack laughed. "Oh, come now. You must be an imposter! The Abigail _I_ know _loves_ to go to school."

Abby sat up and looked at Jack with such seriousness that it scared him. "Daddy, please don't make me go to school!"

Jack's concern for his daughter was heightened when he noticed tears in her eyes. He brushed one away with his thumb. "What are those tears for, hmm?"  
Abby sniffled, and then started to cry harder.

"Oh my sweet Princess." Jack sighed. "I wish I knew how to help you." He wanted so desperately to take her in his arms and hold her but after last night, he didn't dare.

"Look, Sweetheart, if it were up to me, I would gladly let you stay home. We could have lots of fun. But you see, your mom... well, she wants you to go to school so you can grow up to be smart like she is. I have to say that I agree with her theory. You understand, don't you?"  
Abby smiled at her father. "Okay, Daddy. I'll go to school, if it will make Mommy happy."

"That's my girl." Jack said, stroking Abby's hair. "Now, let's get you ready."

"Thanks for helping me out, Jack." Jennifer said as they stood in the foyer.

"Oh, it was our pleasure." Jack said, smiling at his daughter.

Jennifer looked at her watch. "We need to go or we'll be really late. Tell Daddy goodbye, Abby."

"Bye Daddy." Abby said with a wave.

"Goodbye, Sweetheart." Jack said. "Do you want me to pick you up from school today?"  
Abby looked hesitantly at her parents. "I-I think I'll walk home with Celia."

Seeing Jack's disappointed look, Jennifer touched his shoulder.

_Oh Jack, I hope our little girl is okay..._

"Mrs. Henderson?" Jennifer called, peering into the doorway of Abby's classroom.

Mrs. Henderson looked up and smiled at Jennifer. "Mrs. Deveraux! What a nice surprise! What brings you here this morning?"  
Hesitantly Jennifer walked into the classroom admiring the colorful children's artwork that adorned the walls.

"Well, I was just dropping off Abby and I was wondering if we could talk for a few minutes."

"Certainly." Mrs. Henderson said, pulling up two chairs. "How can I help you?"  
Jennifer swallowed hard. "Um, well... has Abby been in any trouble at school lately?" The words hurt to say out loud.

Mrs. Henderson laughed. "Trouble? Heavens no! Abby is one of my brightest students. In fact she just wrote the most wonderful-."  
"So you haven't noticed any change in her attitude or behavior?"

"She's been the same darling girl that she was when she first started school here. Abby is so well-behaved she's a shining example to the rest of the students. I wish they were all like your daughter. I can see that she takes after her parents, if you don't mind my saying so."

But Jennifer didn't hear the compliment. She was expecting to have more insight into Abby's unusual behavior, not about how wonderful her daughter is doing in school. She wanted answers and now the mystery was even deeper than before.

She stood, not realizing that Mrs. Henderson was still talking about Abby. "Well, thank you, Mrs. Henderson. I appreciate it."  
"You and Jack must come to our open house next week. Abby wrote the most wonderful-."

Heartbroken, Jennifer rose and left the room as fast as possible, ignoring the sound of Mrs. Henderson calling her name.

In the hallway, she leaned against the wall, her heart beating rapidly.

If Abby's strange behavior wasn't caused by something at school, it could only mean one thing.

She was responsible for Abby's heartbreak. Not caring if people noticed, her emotions got the best of her, and she began to sob into her hands.

_Oh Abby, can you ever forgive me?_


	5. Chapter 5

Abby sat in her room and stared at the writing assignment that Mrs. Henderson praised. She wanted so much to show it to her daddy. He would be so proud of her.

But she was afraid...

A knock on the door startled her.

"Abby? It's Mommy. Can I come in?"  
Abby froze. She knew what was coming.

Slowly she rose and went to answer the door.

"Hi Mommy."  
Her mommy smiled and Abby could tell that she'd been crying.

"Hey Baby. Let's sit down for a minute, okay?"

Abby sat down next to her mom, who reached out and took Abby's hands.

"Sweetie, Daddy and I love you very much. You know that, right? And we're really worried about you. Is everything okay?"

Abby said nothing.

Jennifer turned Abby to face her. "Sweetie, you can tell me anything, okay? I promise, I won't get mad. Is it me? Are you mad at me?"  
Abby shook her head.

She could hear her mom sigh in frustration.

"Baby, please. Is it Daddy? Did Daddy do something to upset you?"

At the mention of her daddy, Abby began to cry. "I-I'm sorry, Mommy."

"Why are you sorry, Baby? Whatever Daddy did, I know he's sorry and he would never hurt you. Please, tell me."

At that moment, Abby was more scared than she'd ever been in her life. Hurting her mommy and daddy was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.

"H-He... hurt Aunt Kayla."

She looked up at her mommy's shocked expression.

"Aunt Kayla? Abby... Daddy would never hurt anyone; especially Aunt Kayla or your Uncle Steve. What are you talking about?"  
There was a long silence before Abby could continue.

"Mommy, did Daddy really rape Aunt Kayla?"

Jennifer stared at her daughter in stunned silence. "Honey, where did you hear that?"

Tears streamed down Abby's cheeks and she clutched Lamby tightly. "A-At school. I-I'm sorry, Mommy."

Jennifer took Abby in her arms and they cried together. She did her best to calm her daughter's sobs, gently rocking her back and forth.

"Shh... It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Finally Abby's sobs subsided, and Jennifer gently pulled away. "Sweetie, everything will be okay. Why don't you lie down for a while?"

Abby laid her head on the pillow and Jennifer covered her with the comforter.  
"I love you, Mommy." Abby whispered.  
"Touched, Jennifer laid her hand over her heart. "Oh, and I love you, too Abby. So does Daddy." She leaned down and kissed Abby's cheek. "Goodnight, Sweetie."

Quietly she turned out Abby's light and left the room, closing the door behind her. Out in the hallway, she covered her face in her hands and began to sob.

Oh God... Why was this happening? They were finally a family, and Abby was just a little girl. There was no way to explain it to her.

And Jack... This would absolutely devastate him.

Jack...

_Where was Jack?_


	6. Chapter 6

"Jack!" Jennifer called through the house. She called for him again and again but each time they were met with silence.  
"Jack Deveraux, where are you?"  
She ran downstairs, dismayed to find that Jack's keys and wallet were missing from their usual place on the entryway chair.

She had to find him, but what about Abby?

She ran back upstairs, relieved to find her daughter sleeping soundly, clutching Lambie. She hated to wake her daughter up, but she couldn't leave her alone. With shaking hands, she picked up the nearest telephone and began to dial.

"Hello, Vern? It's Jennifer. Yes, it's nice to hear your voice too. Thank you. I-Is Jo around?"

Seconds later, Jo answered.

"Jo? I'm so sorry to bother you but I need a huge favor. Can you come over and watch Abigail? She's sleeping so she shouldn't be any trouble."

Jennifer was barely aware of the trembling in her voice.

"What's wrong? Oh... Um, Jack needs me at the paper. Some sort of... emergency. No... He didn't give me any details."

Jennifer cringed. She hated lying to her mother in law, a woman she loved so much. But it was better this way. She didn't want Jo worrying about her missing son.

"Vern will meet us at the paper? NO!" Jennifer realized she'd shouted the word.

"I-I mean, _no_. Jack and I will handle everything. I'm sure it will be fine. What's that? You'll come? Oh thank you, Jo. You have no idea how much this means to me. I'll see you in a little while."  
With a small sigh of relief, Jennifer hung up the phone, remembering what she'd said to Jo:

_I'm sure it will be fine._

Please let it be true...

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the doorbell rang and Jennifer rushed to answer it. Quickly she brushed the tears from her face and opened the door.

"Jennifer, Darling!" Jo exclaimed, kissing her daughter in law's cheek.

"Jo, thank you so much for doing this. I don't want Abby to be alone." Jennifer said, pulling on her coat. "I have my cell phone if you need anything. I won't be gone too long."

_I hope_... she added silently.

Jo smiled. "Abigail and I will be just fine. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you, again." Jennifer said, sniffling.

Jo looked concerned. "Are you okay, Honey? You look upset."  
"No, I'm fine. I think I'm coming down with something." Jennifer said, cringing at yet another lie.

"Oh you poor thing." Jo said, pushing a lock of hair from Jennifer's eyes. "Well... I just hope my son and granddaughter appreciate all you do for them." She opened the door. "Now you run along, dear. You don't want to keep Jack waiting."  
Obediently, Jennifer closed the door behind her and rushed to her car. She had to find Jack before it was too late.

_Oh Jack... where could you be?_


	7. Chapter 7

Tears streamed down Jennifer's cheeks, blurring her vision. She glanced at her watch, distressed to see how late it had become. The daylight had long since turned to night, and she'd been driving for hours with no sign of Jack.

_Oh God...what could have happened to him? He was hurting and they needed each other... desperately. _

She needed help, but she didn't have anywhere to go. Her brother Mike was working and Bo and Hope were on a second honeymoon in Paris.

There was only one thing she could do...

She drove down the dark street until she came to the small yellow house. She pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. Consumed in thought, she sat in the car.

_I shouldn't be here. I should be home, waiting for Jack. He's probably there now..._

Just as she put her key into the ignition, she heard someone yelling.

"Hey! What are you doing in my driveway? Get out of here before I call the cops!"

When the car didn't move, he came closer peering into the foggy mirror.

"Damn it! Are you _deaf_? I said GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled, waving a stick that he'd picked up off the ground.

Shaken, Jennifer slowly got out of the care, her face streaked with tears.  
"I-I'm so-sorry Steve. I didn't know where else to go."

Steve dropped the stick he was holding and ran to his sister in law. "Oh my God! Jennifer, I'm so sorry! I thought you were another one of those punks from down the street again."

"I-It's okay, Steve." Jennifer said, trying to keep her voice steady. "I-I really should go." She opened the car door, but Steve stopped her from getting in by putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"Oh Baby, what's wrong?"  
At the question, Jennifer began to sob.  
"Come on." Steve said, slamming the car door. "Let's sit over here and talk. You're in no condition to drive like this."

Reluctantly Jennifer followed him to the porch swing and they sat down.

Steve put his arm around Jennifer and rubbed her shoulder. "Okay, what's this all about?"  
"It's Jack."  
"What about Jack?" Steve looked at his watch. "It's late! Where is he anyway?"  
"H-He's gone." Jennifer said, brushing the blinding tears from her eyes.

"Gone? You mean he left you and my niece? That son of a b-."

"He didn't leave _us_, Steve. He was very upset. He couldn't take it."

"Couldn't take what? What happened? Did you two have a fight?"  
Jennifer shook her head. "No, it's about Kayla."  
Steve was taken aback.  
"Kayla? What's she got to do with this?"

Jennifer swallowed hard. "Well, someone at Abby's school told her about Jack raping Kayla."  
"WHAT?" Steve yelled.

"Um, yeah. See, Abby had been acting strangely toward Jack, and-."  
"Acting strangely? How?"  
"Well, she wouldn't go near him, and whenever he tried to touch her, she would start screaming. She's really scared Steve, and I don't know how to explain it to her."

"All because of some damn punks at school." Steve said, clenching his fist.  
Jennifer couldn't help but smile at Steve's tough demeanor.

"E-exactly, and when I confronted her about what was bothering me, she asked if it was true. Jack must have overheard and the next thing I know he was gone."

"So where is Abby now?" Steve asked.

"She-She's at home asleep." Jennifer replied. "Your mother's with her."  
"Jo?" Steve asked incredulously. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her there was an emergency at the paper. I-I hated lying to her, Steve, but I-."

Steve smiled. "No, that was good thinking. How long has Jack been gone?"  
Jennifer looked at her watch. "It's been hours now. Oh God, Steve! What-what if something happened to him? He's got to be absolutely devastated. There's no telling what he'll do. I can't lose him again! I just ca-."  
Suddenly her emotions broke apart and she began to sob harder than before.

Steve took her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

"That's a good girl. Just let it all out. Everything will be okay. You and Happy Jack have been through Hell and back together. You'll get through this, too. And as for my brother, he's a father now. He's not going to do anything crazy. He has Abigail to think about. We'll find him, I promise."

Jennifer raised her head and smiled. "Thank you, Steve."  
He kissed her cheek. "Yeah...no problem, Baby."

When he stood, Jennifer grabbed his arm. "Wait, what are you doing?"  
"Well, I'm going to go find that brother of mine. You wait here with Kayla."

"No, Steve. I'm coming with you." Jennifer said, rising to her feet. "I have to know that he's okay."  
Steve sighed. "Happy Jack always said you were feisty. All right, you can come. But on _one_ condition. That you let _me_ do the looking. I don't want to be responsible for you getting hurt. Got that?"

Jennifer wrapped her arms around her brother in law and held him tightly.

"Thank you so much..." she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

"I think I know where he is." Steve said, backing Jennifer's car out of the driveway.

"How, Steve? I've looked everywhere! I've been driving for hours." Jennifer said anxiously.

They drove for what seemed like forever until the car slowed in a lot behind an abandoned warehouse.  
"Wait, you think he's _here_?" Jennifer asked.

"He used to come here all the time when we were kids." Steve explained.

They got out of the car and walked around the warehouse to the pier. The night fog had settled in and the only sound was from the foghorn of the distant lighthouse.

"Billy Jack!" Steve yelled.  
Jennifer started following him, but Steve held out his arm to stop her.  
"Stay here!" He ordered.

"No, Steve." Jennifer said, jerking her arm away. "I'm coming with you."  
"Look Jen, it's too dangerous." Steve said. "Let me find him first and try to talk some sense into that thick head of his. Now, stay here. You hear me?"

Obediently, Jennifer hid behind a stack of boxes and watched as Steve looked for her husband.

"HAPPY JACK!" Steve yelled as he walked the length of the pier.

"Jack Harcourt Deveraux! Come out now!"

_Damn it! Where is he?_

In the distance, he saw movement. "Is that you, Jack?"

The figure started moving toward the edge of the pier and appeared to be trying to jump.  
Steve looked over at Jennifer who gasped at the sight; her hand over her mouth.

He ran over to the figure, relieved to see that it was Jack.

And he was all right.

"Jack!" He yelled, startling his brother. Jack lost his balance but Steve caught him seconds before he fell into the icy water.

"Thanks, Bro." Jack said with a relieved smile.

"Damn it, man! I should have let you drown!" Steve said, pushing Jack away.

"Why didn't you?"

Steve glanced in Jennifer's direction.  
"What the hell are you doing, man?" He asked Jack.

"What did it look like?" Jack asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, from where I'm standin', it looked like you were tryin' to drown yourself."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Jack yelled sarcastically. "Announcer, tell the man what he's won!"

"Cut the crap, Jack!"

"Leave me alone, Steve. I have to do this." Jack said, leaning over the pier.

"What about your daughter?" Steve asked. "And your wife?"

Jack sighed. "They'd be better off without me."  
"And why would you say that?" Steve asked.

"I'm no good." Jack said.

"That's bull and you know it, Happy Jack! You're a good person; a devoted husband and father."  
"No I'm NOT, Steve! Don't you get it? I AM A RAPIST! That's never going to change!" Jack yelled, before turning to face the water.

"Jack? Hey Jack, look at me." Steve ordered. When Jack refused, Steve forcefully turned Jack to face him, seeing the tears in his brother's eyes.

"Jack, don't do this to yourself, please."

"Don't do what, Steve?" Jack yelled. "Don't admit that I'm the one who raped your wife? And now my own daughter is afraid to go near me, because she thinks I'm going to hurt her, too?" Angrily, Jack brushed the tears from his face with his sleeve

Steve sat on a nearby post. "Jack, Abby is eight years old. She has no idea what rape is. All she knows is that someone told her that her daddy hurt someone. And as for Kayla, she forgave you a long time ago. You have to forgive yourself, man."

"I-I can't." Jack said.

"Well, then what are you going to do, Jack? Throw yourself into the water? From what I remember, you're not a very good swimmer, not to mention claustrophobic. What will you do if you start to sink?" Steve asked.

Jack looked at his brother. "I-I hadn't thought that out yet."

Steve smiled. "I see... So you were just going to jump without any thought of what might happen next. Well, Billy Jack, here's what would have happened:

Number one, I wouldn't have been here to rescue you. Two, Jennifer would be a widow-AGAIN and Three... My niece would be without a father-AGAIN. Now if you love them like I know you do, you should be concerned about them and not yourself."

Jack was silent for a long time, and then he smiled. "You know, you're right." He walked over and sat down next to his brother.  
Steve sighed. "You know, I'm telling you, there are times that I've thought about ending it all, but then I think of Kayla, Stephanie, you, Adrienne and Mom, and then my problems don't seem so bad."

"So what do I do now?" Jack asked.

"Well, first you stop blubbering and then you go talk to your wife and work this whole thing out. She's worried sick about you, Deveraux."  
"H-how do you know this?" Jack asked.

"Well, because a few hours ago, she showed up at my house, looking for you."  
"Looking for- Oh God, what about Abigail?" Jack asked.

"Abby's fine. Mom's staying with her." Steve said.  
Jack panicked. "Jo? Jennifer didn't tell..."  
Steve smiled. "No... Actually your wife is pretty smart. She told Jo that you needed her at the paper."

"Well, she's right about that." Jack said quietly.

"Right about what, Jack?" Steve asked.  
"I do need her..." Jack said.

"I didn't catch that last part, Jack." Steve said. "Say it again."  
"I need her, Steve." Jack said, louder this time.

Steve motioned to Jennifer, who stepped out of the shadows.

"She's all yours, Bro." Steve said, motioning toward Jennifer.

Jack turned to find his wife smiling at him. "Jennifer..."

He rushed over and took her in his arms.

"Oh God, Jack!" Jennifer said, crying into his jacket. "I thought I'd lost you again."  
"Never..." Jack said, pulling her into a kiss. "I-I'm so sorry for running away. I just..."

Steve smiled. "I'm gonna go... I'm gonna sit in the car." He said to no one in particular.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart." Jack said, kissing Jennifer over and over. I just couldn't-."  
"Shhh..." Jennifer said, putting a finger to his lips.

"Jack, listen to me. Abby loves you so much. She just doesn't understand. I hate that she found out this way; that she found out at all, but we'll just have to get her through it. She knows you wouldn't hurt anyone. You're the kindest, most wonderful man I know. Jack, I'm so sorry you had to go through that again. First with me telling you about Lawrence. Do you know how afraid I was to tell you, Jack? Frankie was furious when I told him about your reaction, but Jack... that was okay. We got through it. Telling you that Lawrence raped me was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, but we survived. We're gonna survive this too, because we're a family."

Jack kissed her again and held her close. "I love you, Jennifer."  
"I love you too, Jack. Now let's get home. Abby's waiting for us."

Together they walked hand in hand back to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

It was well past 2 am when they returned to Steve's house.

"Oh my gosh!" Jennifer exclaimed. "Jo must be worried sick! I told her we wouldn't be gone too long."  
I'm sure everything is fine." Steve said. "Why don't you go into the house and give her a call?"

Jack and Steve stood alone in the driveway. "Let's go sit on the porch swing." Steve said, motioning toward the house.

Jack stared into the night sky. After several minutes of silence, Steve spoke.  
"Are you okay, Jack?"  
Jack looked at him. "You think I'm a real jerk, don't you?"  
Steve laughed. "Now what makes you say a thing like that?"

"Deserting my wife and child-_again_."

"Jack-."  
Jack held up his hand. "Don't say it, Steve. Don't say I've changed. I'm still the same man who raped Kayla."  
Steve sighed. "Billy Jack, didn't you hear _anything_ I said to you at the dock? You have to forgive _yourself_, man! Not for me, or Kayla or Jennifer or even Abby. You have to do it for _yourself_. Until you do, you're never going to live a normal life."

Jack leaned against the back of the porch swing.  
"So what about Abigail?"  
Steve looked at him "What_ about_ Abigail?"

"Well, she's going to have a lot of questions. I can't explain rape to her. She's too young!"

"Who says you have to explain anything?" Steve asked.

"Well, I can't just pretend it didn't happen, Steve." Jack said.

"Jack, Abby doesn't need to know what it means. All she needs to know is that you love her. And she already knows that."  
"But she won't let me near her!" Jack said. "I don't want her going through life thinking I'm going to hurt her. I would never do that!"

Steve thought for a minute. "Maybe you need to involve a third party in this."  
Jack stared at his brother in amazement. "A third... like who? Kayla?"  
"No! Not Kayla!" Steve chuckled. "A specialist. You know... what's-her-name. The doctor."

"Dr. Whitney Baker? The _shrink_?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why not?"

Abruptly, Jack rose from the swing.

"No! No _way_! Absolutely _not_! No daughter of mine is going to a head-shrinker!"

"Jack, will you stop thinking about yourself for once and think about your daughter?"  
"I _am _thinking about Abigail, Steve! She doesn't need a shrink!"

Steve looked at his brother squarely. "It worked for Stephanie."

Jack was stunned. "Wait, you mean Stephanie knows about Kayla and-."  
Steve sighed. "Yeah, she knows, man."

"B-but how?"  
"Well, she kinda found out the same way that Abby did."  
"From kids at school?"  
"No, from the teenage hoodlums in our neighborhood." Steve said.

Astonished by this news, Jack slowly lowered himself onto the swing and ran a hand through his hair. "What did you do?"  
Steve stood and began to pace back and forth.

"Well, when I found out about it, believe me, I gave those kids hell. When I was through they were sorry they messed with my daughter."  
Jack smiled.

_That was Steve... always protecting his family._

"So what happened?"  
A long silence passed, and Jack suddenly noticed tears in his brother's eyes.

"Steve, are you okay?"  
Steve looked up, embarrassed. "Yeah. I'm fine."  
"So... what happened with Stephanie?"

"Well, she was about 13." Steve began. "She was at a slumber party and one of the kids mentioned Kayla without realizing-."

"-who Stephanie was." Jack finished.

"Right. So anyway, Stephanie came home in tears and confronted Kayla about it. She was furious that Kayla and I had kept this from her, but we were waiting for the right time to tell her."  
_The right time..._ Jack said to himself. He swallowed hard.

"So... I suppose Stephanie thinks of her Uncle Jack as a monster."

"Jack, you're not a monster. Stephanie loves you." Steve said.

Uncomfortable with this sudden sentiment, Jack cleared his throat. "So then what happened?"  
"Kayla and I did our best to explain things to Stephanie but then we decided that a counselor might be the best way to help her."  
Jack's voice became tense. "And did it help?"  
"It did wonders, man. The counselor explained things in a way that Kayla and I never could." Steve said.

A long silence followed.  
"So... you think that Jennifer and I should contact Dr. Baker?"  
"I think it would help." Steve said quietly.

"In the meantime, um, what do I say to her?" Jack asked.

"I'll tell you what, Jack. Since I've been through this before, how about if I talk to Abby?"

Jack was stunned. "You would do that for me?"

"Sure..." Steve said, patting Jack on the shoulder. "We're brothers."

Jack smiled. "Well, then I guess this is where I invite you, Kayla and Stephanie over for dinner next week."

Steve shook Jack's hand. "Invitation accepted."  
Jack looked at his watch. "What's keeping Jennifer?"

Steve shrugged. "Well, knowing Kayla, they're probably in there, talking about old times, or at least catching up."  
Jack laughed. "Spilling the old Johnson family secrets?"  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Steve laughed.

Finally Kayla and Jennifer came out of the house.

"Well, it's about time." Steve said, playfully swatting Kayla's hair.

"Jennifer grinned. "It's my fault, Steve. Kayla and I were just... catching up."  
Steve winked at Jack. "What did I tell you?" He glanced at his watch. "Wow, is it really almost 3am?"  
Jack turned to Jennifer. "We'd better go. Abby and Jo are waiting for us." He waved to Steve and Kayla and then took Jennifer's hand.

"Come on, let's go home." He opened the car door for Jennifer and she climbed in.

As soon as Jack started the engine, Jennifer stopped him. "Hold on, Jack." She said, scrambling out of the car.

Confused, Jack watched as Jennifer ran toward the house.

"Jennifer! What..."  
Jennifer walked over to the porch where Steve and Kayla were engrossed in conversation, obviously unaware of her presence.

Kayla motioned toward Jennifer, causing Steve to look up. "Oh hey, Jenn. Did you forget something?"

Jennifer walked over to Steve and threw her arms around him.  
"What's this?" Steve asked in surprise.

"Thank you, Steve." Jennifer whispered. "For bring my husband back to me."  
Steve smiled and kissed Jennifer's cheek. "What are brother in laws for?"

"To love." Jennifer replied.

Steve put his arm around Kayla and they watched as Jennifer returned to the car and drove away.

"You know, I have a feeling that those three are going to be just fine." Steve said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you thinking about, Jack?" Jennifer asked as they lay in the darkness.

Jack snuggled closer to her. "I was just thinking about Abigail."  
Jennifer smiled. "She's an amazing little girl."

"I wish I knew how to help her." Jack said.

"Oh Jack..." Jennifer whispered, lacing her fingers through his.

"Steve suggested that we call Dr. Baker." Jack said.

Jennifer sat up suddenly. "Really? I think that's a good idea."

Jack sighed. "I don't know..."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, Jennifer. I don't want my daughter going to some shrink."  
"Whitney Baker isn't some _shrink_, Jack. She was a huge help to both of us."

"Yeah, but the thought of Abigail going to Dr. Baker makes me feel like..."  
"Like what, Jack?"  
"Like a failure."

"No, Jack." Jennifer said as she leaned over to kiss him.

"I just don't want... I don't want her to end up like me."

Jennifer rolled over and clicked on the light, turning Jack's face toward hers.

"Jack, you look at me. Abigail loves you... so much. She thinks you hung the moon."

Jack smiled and ran his fingers through Jennifer's hair.

"Please, can we do this, Jack? For Abby?"

Jack sighed. "But Abigail's so young. Dr Baker only sees adults."  
"Actually I did some research online once, and it turns out that she's a very successful child psychologist."

Jack leaned back against the pillows, as Jennifer snuggled into his arms.

"Well, Steve did tell me that therapy helped Stephanie."

"Stephanie? What-."

Jack cleared his throat. "It turns out that Stephanie's been through this before."

Jennifer's eyes widened. "You mean Stephanie-."  
Jack looked away. "Yeah..."  
Jennifer's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry. I know how much it hurts to be reminded of that time in your life."

Jack turned to her. "What hurts me even more is that Abigail's in the middle of it."  
"Jack, we'll get her through this, I promise. You told me once that our love can get us through anything, remember?"

Jack rubbed Jennifer's shoulder. "Yeah, I did say that, didn't I?"

"And it's true. It will. I love you, Jack."  
Jack pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. "And I love you."  
"So you really want Abigail to see Dr. Baker?" Jack asked a few minutes later.

"Look, let's take her one time, and if she feels uncomfortable, that will be the end of it. Deal?" Jennifer asked, holding out her hand.

Jack took her hand and kissed it. "I'll do anything for my little Princess."


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my gosh!" Jennifer exclaimed. "Dinner's not ready and they'll be here any minute!"

"Just relax, Sweetheart." Jack said, entering the house from the deck.

"Abigail and I have everything under control."  
Jennifer giggled at the sight of her husband and daughter in matching chef's hats.

Jack turned to Abigail.

"Someday, Abigail, when you have your own restaurant, you'll be able to say that you cooked chicken outside on the grill with your old man."  
Abby gave him a perplexed look.  
"You mean with Grandpa?"  
Jennifer laughed.

"Abby, Daddy is talking about himself!"

Abby shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so, Mom."

"So much for encouragement." Jack whispered to Jennifer. He turned the chicken over and the delectable aroma began to fill the house.

"Mmm! That smells wonderful!" Jennifer said. "I can hardly wait to taste it."

"Oh, I can't take the credit." Jack said. "Your daughter did most of the work."

"Abby, Honey?" Jennifer called. "Come help me set the table, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." Abby replied. She ran inside and took the plates from Jennifer.

"Now, make sure we have enough because we have guests coming." Jennifer said.

As soon as the table was set, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Yelled Abby as she ran to the front door, and opened it.

"Uncle Steve!" She cried as Steve took her in his arms and swung her around.

"Hey, don't I get a hug, too?"

"Hi, Aunt Kayla." Abby said throwing her arms around Kayla.

"Where's Cousin Stephanie?" Abby asked.

Steve chuckled at the question. "Well, Stephanie is out on a date."

"A date?" Jack asked as he walked into the living room and shook his brother's hand. "Stephanie? Little Stephanie?" He held his hand at his side for effect.

"I'm afraid so." Steve said.

"She wanted to come, but you know how teenagers are. If a boy asks a girl out... well, that's a huge thing."

"So, what's for dinner?" Steve asked as they walked into the kitchen. "I'm starved."

"It smells incredible." Kayla said.

"Have a seat, Kayla." Jennifer said. "You too, Abby."  
"I'll go get the chicken." Jack said as he opened the back door and stepped onto the deck. "Let me help you, Man." Steve said, following his brother outside. He walked over to the grill and helped Jack lay the chicken on a platter.

"So, Jackson... Did you... give anymore thought to what we talked about the other day?"

"Oh, you mean Dr. Baker?"

Steve nodded.

"Actually, Jennifer thought it was a wonderful idea, so yesterday we took Abigail to Dr. Baker's office."

"And..." Steve prompted.

"And... I don't know, actually." Jack said. "Abigail wouldn't say much about it, and we didn't want to pressure her into telling us. So I don't know how much good it did."

"Well, you know Abby." Steve said. "Sometimes, she's not very talkative."

"Not around me, that's for sure." Jack sighed.

"Jackson, when are you going to give it up?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"  
"This act of feeling sorry for yourself." Steve said. "Abby loves you, Man! Anyone can see it. This counseling thing may take a little time, but she'll come around."

"And you're going to talk to her, right?" Jack asked, remembering Steve's promise from their last visit.

Steve smiled. "I'll do it after dinner."

As Steve turned to go into the house, Jack grabbed his shoulder. "Steve?"

"Yeah, man?"  
"Thank you."

Steve smiled. "Anytime. Now come on and let's eat some of that dinner."

"Jennifer, this is wonderful." Kayla said, as they ate their dinner.

Jennifer smiled. "Thanks, but Jack and Abby did all the work."  
"Well then," Kayla said "My compliments to both of the chefs."  
"So Abby," Steve said. "Your daddy tells me that you met with Dr. Baker yesterday."

"Yeah." Abby said, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"So how did it go?" Steve asked.

All eyes were on Abby as silence filled the room.

"Abby?" Steve said. "You okay, Darlin?"

"May I be excused, Mommy?" Abby said, trying unsuccessfully to keep her voice from breaking.  
Jennifer looked worriedly at Steve, and then at Jack. "But Abby..."

"Let her go, Jen." Jack said softly.

"Okay, Honey. You're excused." Jennifer said.

Abby slid out of her chair and dashed out the front door.

Jennifer stood and called to her daughter. "Abby! Where are you go-."

But the door slammed shut.

"God, Jack, she's so upset! I can't stand to see her so sad all the time!" Jennifer said when Jack stood and put his arms around her.

"Everything will be okay, Sweetheart." Jack said, holding his wife close. "I'll go talk to her."

Steve rose from the table. "No, Jack. I'll go."  
Jack smiled at his brother. "Thanks, Steve."


	12. Chapter 12

"Abigail?" Steve called as he walked onto the porch. "Hey... Abby?" Then he noticed her sitting on the steps.  
"Hey." He said as he sat down next to her. "How's my favorite niece?"  
Abby laughed. "I'm your only niece, Uncle Steve!"

"Well, then it's a good thing that you're my favorite!" Steve laughed.

"So..." Steve said, after a few minutes of silence. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Nothing." Abby replied.

"You know, your momma is really worried about you." Steve said.

"I know..." Abby said softly.

"If something is bothering you, we can talk about it." Steve put his arm around Abby. "I promise to keep it just between us. Does it have to do with your daddy?"

Abby looked down at her shoes.

"It does, doesn't it?" Steve asked.

Abby's eyes filled with tears. "I-I'm afraid of him!"  
Steve smiled sadly, hating to see his niece in so much pain. He pulled her toward him and let her cry on his shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said.

Finally Abby sat up.  
"Are you mad at me, Uncle Steve?"

"Oh, Honey. Of course not." Steve said as he gently stroked Abby's hair.

"I-I don't want Daddy to hurt me like he hurt Aunt Kayla."  
Steve's heart ached, just hearing the words. He put his arms around Abby and held her tightly. "Baby, that's not going to happen. Your daddy loves you so much."  
"B-but he hurt Aunt Kayla." Abby said. "H-he raped her."  
Steve's throat went dry, remembering the day that he and Kayla discussed the same subject with Stephanie.

"Do you know what _rape_ is, Honey?" He asked.

Abby nodded. "Dr. Baker told me. Why would Daddy do that?"  
Steve wasn't sure how to answer. "Well, sometimes people get angry and they do things to hurt other people. Sometimes they do very bad things if they are angry and your daddy was mad at your Aunt Kayla and I."

"He was mad at you?" Abby asked, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Well, we were mad at each other for a really long time. Your daddy and I didn't even like each other at first."

"Really?" Abby said. "But you do now."  
Steve smiled. "Yeah, we like each other now. And I know that your daddy would never hurt anyone. Especially you and your momma."  
"That's what Dr. Baker told me." Abby said.

"Dr. Baker was right." Steve said.

"I-I'm sorry, Uncle Steve." Abby said.

"Sorry for what, Hon?" Steve asked.

"F-for being afraid of Daddy. I love him so much." Abby said, starting to cry again.  
Steve held Abby close to him. "Shhh. That's enough of that, now. Your daddy knows that you love him, okay?"

"W-will he be mad at me?" Abby asked.

"No, Honey. Your daddy was worried about you, just like your momma. But I know what would make him really happy."  
Abby's face brightened. "What, Uncle Steve?"  
"A big hug and a kiss from his little Princess."  
"I can do that!"

"Ahh... said Steve, brushing his hand against Abby's cheek. "That's what I like to see. That beautiful smile." He stood and took her hand. "Come on, let's go back inside."


	13. Chapter 13

"Goodnight, Abby." Mommy said, as she turned out the light.

"Goodnight, Mommy." Abby responded. She snuggled under the comforter, clutching Mr. Moo, her stuffed cow.

As she lay in the darkness, Abby thought about what Uncle Steve had told her;

Daddy would never hurt her. He was just angry and it happened a long time ago.

After a few minutes, Abby drifted off to sleep... and began to dream...

"_Goodbye, Abigail. Goodbye."_

"_Daddy? Why are you leaving?"  
"Because, Princess. I don't want to hurt you."  
"But I love you, Daddy!"_

"_I love you, too Princess. That's why I have to go."  
"Don't leave me, Daddy! Please don't go..."  
And then he vanished._

Abby walk with a start, her heart beating so fast against, she felt like she'd run a hundred miles. She tried to go back to sleep, but now she was really scared. Maybe if she was really nice to him and told him she was sorry, he'd read her a story.

Quietly, she crept into Mommy and Daddy's room. Mommy was sound asleep. But where was Daddy?

Suddenly she was more scared than she'd ever been in her life; even more than when she went to Dr. Baker's office.

Curious, she walked down the hallway and crept down the stairs. When she was on the last step, she felt a huge sigh of relief.  
There was Daddy, sitting on the couch, looking through some papers.

Quietly, she stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching him. She wanted so much to go to him, but she was still afraid.

_Afraid of what, Abby?_ A little voice inside her asked. _You heard what Uncle Steve said. Daddy would never hurt you. He loves you. _

_Go to him... _

Suddenly, Daddy stood and turned around, noticing that Abby was watching him.

"Hey Princess! What are you doing up so late?"

Abby's heart melted when Daddy called her _Princess_, and without warning, all the feelings that Abby had been holding inside came rushing to the surface. She saw the loving smile on Daddy's face and knew that Dr. Baker, Mommy and Uncle Steve were right.  
Daddy loved her.

Her lower lip began to tremble and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Daddy looked at her in surprise. "Abigail? What's wrong?"  
"D-Daddy, I'm sorry I was afraid of you."  
Daddy held out his arms, and Abby rushed into them, sobbing.

He held her close, running his fingers through her wavy brown hair.

"Oh, my sweet Princess. I love you so much."

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy. I love you." Abby cried into his soft blue t-shirt.

"Sweetheart, you don't need to be sorry. It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." He kissed her forehead and then brushed her tears away with his gentle hands.

Abby clung to him, afraid that if she let go, Daddy would vanish like he had in her dream.  
"I'm sorry, Daddy." She cried again.  
"Shhh..." he whispered.

"Everything will be all right. I promise. We'll get through this together...You, Daddy and Mommy. We're going to make sure that no one ever hurts you again."

At that moment, Abby loved her daddy more than ever before.

Jennifer's hand moved across the sheets. Something wasn't right. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Jack?" She whispered. But he wasn't in bed beside her.

She put on her robe and went into the hallway, but there was no sign of him.  
"Jack!" She called again.

Then she noticed the light was on in Abby's room.

_That's strange. I know I turned it off. _

When she walked into the room, panic set in when she realized that Abby was gone. The irrational fear of kidnapping came back to her.

_Oh God, not this... not now...  
_"Abby!" She yelled.

Suddenly frantic, she ran down the stairs.

"Jack! Abby!"

The living room was dark, but a small noise (A sigh?) made her jump.

Ever so slowly, she entered the living room and stopped, smiling through tears at the sight before her.

Jack lay on the sofa, holding Abby in his arms, both of them sleeping peacefully. Overcome with joy and relief, Jennifer kissed her husband and daughter and then covered them lovingly with a blanket.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

They were a family again.


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on, Abby!" Celia urged.

"I'm coming!" Abby called to her best friend. She put her books into her backpack, making extra sure to zip it closed, and then walked out of Mrs. Henderson's room and into the hallway.

When they were halfway to the door of the school, Celia stopped suddenly. "Oh no!"

"Not again!" Abby sighed.

"I'll be right back. Wait for me, okay?" Celia called to Abby as she turned to go back to the classroom. Celia was always forgetting something!

Suddenly some familiar faces appeared before Abby.

"Look who it is..." Justine said loudly. "It's the Second-Grade brat!"

"You mean the one who didn't know about Jack Deveraux and Kayla Brady?" Tommy asked, causing the group of kids to laugh.

"Anyone who would hurt someone the way Jack Deveraux did is a heartless monster and should be put away for life." Justine said.

Abby tried to ignore them and just walk away, but the bad comments about her Daddy caused a red-hot flame to grow within her chest. Suddenly she was angrier than she'd ever been in her life.

With all the courage she could muster, she walked over to Justine, madder than she'd ever been in her life.

"HEY!" She yelled, causing Justine to whirl around to face her in surprise.  
"Go away, Brat!" Justine said. "We don't need your baby-talk here."

The kids burst out laughing at the insult.

Abby turned away and tried her best to ignore them, as Daddy once told her to, but it was impossible.

She stepped in front of Justine and Tommy. "Don't talk about my Daddy that way anymore! He's the nicest daddy in the world, and he loves me very much. He would never hurt me, my mommy or anyone else! So go away and leave me alone!"

The kids looked at each other in stunned silence. Abby could feel her entire body shaking. What would they do now that she'd yelled at them?

To her surprise, Justine and Tommy actually looked scared!

"Come on guys..." Justine said, grabbing Tommy's arm. "Let's get out of here."

Abby watched the sixth graders hurry out of the building as though they were late for dinner. She looked for Celia but she was nowhere to be found.

Now what?  
Just then, she felt a presence behind her. Slowly she turned around...

And found herself face to face with Daddy.

Daddy had the biggest smile on his face and Abby could have sworn he had tears in his eyes.

But Daddies don't cry, do they?  
He held out his arms, and Abby rushed into them, laughing when Daddy picked her up and swung her around.

"Thank you, Abigail." Daddy whispered. "Thank you."  
"I love you, Daddy." Abby said, hugging him tightly.

"Come on, Abby." Daddy said, taking her hand. "Let's go visit Horace and then stop for some ice cream."  
As Abby and Daddy walked out of the school, she looked back to find Celia smiling at her.

THE END


End file.
